


antics

by yangandfree



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, inspired by that one scene on two kids room +1, pls appreciate 2min more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangandfree/pseuds/yangandfree
Summary: Seungmin is annoying, but still incredibly endearing
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 11
Kudos: 181





	antics

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by that scene on two kids room +1 where Minho asked Jisung and Felix if he could shoot popcorns in their mouths and they said no shsbs and I thought, what if other members agreed? 
> 
> and bcs there are nowhere near enough 2min content and I've fallen for this ship recently so yeah this is mostly self-endulgent hhhhhh I'm really intrigued with their dynamic where they look like they can't stand each other but are really secretly fond dkxbdjxn
> 
> I tried to make it longer but this is all I could write djsbsb
> 
> alsooo, english isn't my first language so if there are any mistakes or if I misused some word pls don't hesitate to correct me
> 
> anywayyy, enjoy!❤️

"Hyung." Seungmin calls out to Minho from the other side of the couch.

Minho turns to see him making grabby hands at the half empty bowl of popcorn that's safely nestled on his arms. He snorts, how cute.

He was about to pass it on but he pauses, smirking at an idea that randomly popped on his head.

"One piece costs one kiss." he says, sending a wink then puckering his lips exaggeratedly.

Seungmin stares at him for a second, blinking once before waving him off.

"Nevermind, it's fine." he says seemingly indifferent, returning his attention on the screen that's currently running some kdrama, clutching the plushie closer to his chest. Minho had seen the drama a couple of times already which is why he pays no interest on it. Seungmin, on the other hand looks quite invested.

Minho rolls his eyes. "Fine, just open your mouth then."

Seungmin slowly turns at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

"I'm going to shoot some into your mouth. I'm bored." Minho says. He puts a piece of popcorn into his own mouth, holding it between his teeth. 

Seungmin gives him an incredulous look but opens his mouth nonetheless.

They're about 12 inches apart and Minho moves around and tries to find the perfect angle. He shuts one of his eyes, pretending to measure the angle with his thumb and forefinger. Then he glances at Seungmin with a grin, which immediately falls when he notices that the latter's eyes are now back on the screen. 

So much for trying to catch his attention. He sighs.

For the sake of his own amusement, he starts firing some popcorns from his mouth into the younger's. 

The first unlucky kernel hits Seungmin's nose, causing him to scrunch his nose and thus, making Minho's breath hitch.

Why is his boyfriend so freaking adorable?

Steadying his breathing, he rushes to shoot another one. This time, it hits Seungmin's cheeks. The younger boy catches it with his palm and tosses it on his mouth making Minho whine.

"What?"

"Don't use your hands!"

"Hyung, you're wasting food."

Minho just huffs and motions him to open his mouth once again. Seungmin rolls his eyes but obliges.

Minho continues his attempts. Everytime a kernel falls pathetically into their carpet, Minho's frown deepens.

Seungmin's full attention is now on him, which doesn't really help. He started laughing at him, mocking him each time he misses making Minho grit his teeth in frustration.

"I said don't move!" he hisses, gripping the shoulders of his laughing mess of a boyfriend and trying to keep him still.

Seungmin kept giggling despite all of the kernels hitting his face, and the older boy glaring daggers at him, which, in return, drains out all of Minho's patience.

Minho grabs him by the collar of his shirt and smashes their lips together. It barely takes a second before Seungmin kisses him back and Minho practically melts. He could feel the younger smiling into the kiss which prompts him to do the same.

Remembering what supposedly is a task, Minho bites his lower lip which makes the younger gasp, his mouth slightly parts, enough for Minho to push a piece of popcorn inside. 

He pulls away (albeit reluctantly) smirking smugly at the younger. He takes a handful of popcorn from the bowl before tossing some on his own mouth, still grinning.

Seungmin makes a face at him. "Gross." he says, feigning digust but there's a ghost of a smile on his lips as he munches down on the kernel in his mouth. 

Minho gapes at him. "Excuse me?" 

Seungmin grins at him, his eyes glinting with mischief. He leans closer to Minho's face then he chews open-mouthed while staring at Minho's eyes. His eyes are literally sparkling, how the fuck?

"Disgusting, where are your manners?" he says, scrunching up his nose as he shoves the younger away from his face.

Seungmin only laughs heartily, scooting closer to him and laying on his lap. Minho couldn't help the fond smile that grew on his face while looking down at the younger. 

His boyfriend is much more delightful to look at, kdramas be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
